She's Just A Girl
by SquirrelzAttack
Summary: In which Nick and Jeff have their first official fight, and the Warblers make good on their promise of Michael at Regionals. Rated T for Niff kisses and implied sexy times.


_**Hello once more again, audience!**_

**_Okay, I know what you're thinking.  
><em>****_"Really, Angela? Another fic about Nick and Jeff? Seriously? I thought KLAINE was your OTP."  
><em>****_Klaine is definitely still my OTP. Nick and Jeff are just really fun to write. I'm guilty, okay?_**

**_Also I'm working on a chapter fic that's purely Klaine so you shut up and be grateful. ;)_**

**_This fic was a request from on Tumblr. Love ya, girl!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was their first official fight as a couple, and it was over something completely stupid. And as many times as Jeff tried to explain to Nick that it had meant nothing, his boyfriend was still doing a marvelous job at pretending he was deaf.<p>

"Nick!" Jeff called desperately through the closed and locked door. "_It wasn't a big deal_! All I did was go to coffee with a _girl_. A _friend_. I wasn't cheating on you!"

Only silence greeted him, and he fell back on his haunches, running an agitated hand through his already bedraggled blonde hair.

"Please come out." He pleaded, "I drove to your house to talk to you. You should at least _see_ me."

"What if I don't want to?" Nick snapped from inside his room.

Jeff winced. "I know you're mad. I'm sorry. Just give me five minutes of your time."

There was another pause before the door unlocked and creaked open, revealing a still-frowning Nick Duval, who rather looked like he fancied punching a wall. On any other day, Jeff would've stepped back to appreciate just how delectable he looked when he traded in the Dalton pants and blazer for skinny jeans and a graphic tee. But knowing that his time was limited, he leaped straight to the heart of the matter.

"I should've told you that we were going to grab coffee." Jeff said, biting his lip. "But it wasn't a date. She's my _friend_. I'm with you, aren't I?"

Nick's blue eyes were icy. "Are you?"

Jeff blinked, dumbfounded. "I – of _course_! What are you suggesting?"

Shrugging, Nick coolly brushed invisible specks of dirt from his shoulder. "I don't know. You only officially came out as bisexual six months ago, and you jumped into our relationship _awfully_ fast. Maybe you're having second thoughts about liking girls."

"But – I'm _not_!" It was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping. "Nick, I'm not interested in anybody but _you_, guy _or_ girl."

"So you say." Nick said coldly, "But how am I supposed to know that? All I know is that some _girl_ was throwing herself all over you and you weren't exactly resisting – "

"Nick, we were _hugging_." Jeff said, forcibly beating back his exasperation. "It was completely innocent. Katy knows that I'm in a committed relationship."

"Then maybe she should back off."

"She never backed _on_."

They held each other's gaze for a few moments, challenging and firm.

"Tell me," Jeff said, forcing calm, "is this about her? Or is it about _you_?"

A flicker of surprise and doubt flashed over Nick's face before he put up his mask again, an expressionless gaze. "It's about her." He said confidently. "And your five minutes are up."

Before Nick could lock himself back up in his room, Jeff grabbed his arm and turned him around, looking directly into his eyes.

"Whatever you believe," he said, his voice full of intensity, "I love you."

If he'd expected that to have an effect, he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

><p>After that little incident, they pretty much weren't on speaking terms. Needless to say, Jeff wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to feel when Sebastian gave him the sheet music for Billie Jean. And then proceeded to tell him that it was a duet between him and Nick. And since Sebastian was an asshole, Jeff could only assume that he was doing this to them out of vindictive pleasure at watching them suffer.<p>

It was tough to suffer through Warblers meeting, what with learning all the difficult choreography and trying to sing to his (extremely angry) boyfriend at the same time. At times Jeff found himself missing Wes, even if he could live without ever seeing that gavel again, because surely Wes never would've pulled this kind of thing. Nonetheless, they managed to get through it all with as little contact as humanly possible, and on the day of Regionals, Nick was _still_ pissed at him.

"You ready?" Jeff asked before the performance, straightening his tie. They were due on stage any minute, and he was still faintly hoping that they could get things resolved before they had to perform.

"Yes," was Nick's stiff reply, and Jeff sighed to himself.

"Look," he said, turning to face the shorter boy, "I know you're still upset. But we are about to go and perform in front of about three hundred and fifty people. We can't win if we aren't comfortable around each other. It won't work and the performance will fall apart. And all of our hard work will have been for nothing."

Nick looked slightly mollified. "So what's your point?"

"My point is," Jeff persisted, "what do I need to do to convince you that I'm still unconditionally in love with you?"

Nick studied him intently for a moment with those clear blue eyes, and Jeff prepared himself for a stinging retort and a request to be left alone.

But Nick did something completely different.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Jeff couldn't help but stare.

"Kiss me." Nick said forcefully. "And _mean_ it."

"Well then…" Jeff said, drawing his tongue over his lips, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

And before Nick could respond, Jeff was kissing him, kissing him with more fire than ever, more emotions, more longing, more passion. At first Nick seemed to be taken aback, but before too long he had grabbed Jeff's tie and pulled him in closer, hungrily crushing their lips together. In the time they'd been "separated" Jeff had almost forgotten what the other boy's kisses tasted like, but the memory came back full-force as he slowly dragged his tongue across Nick's bottom lip. Jeff's hands gripped at Nick's hips, and, momentarily forgetting that they were basically in public, tugged them in to meet flush against his. A shock of electricity curled deliciously up his spine, and he pulled away, breathing hard.

It was hard to tell which of them was smiling wider.

"Did I _mean it_ enough for you?" Jeff teased breathlessly.

"Hmmm." Nick hummed, his eyes fluttering open. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Maybe you should – "

Jeff cut him off with another searing kiss, fiery enough to spark a flame, hard enough to leave a bruise.

And then the sharp, lonely sound of a single person giving applause cut through their little bubble.

Pulling back, Jeff looked up to be greeted with the sight of Sebastian smirking cheekily at them, one eyebrow raised.

"That was quite the show, boys." He drawled. "It's too bad you've…kissed and made up."

Nick scowled. "What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd get into a giant fight and break up. Angry sex is always the best. And that's one fine piece of ass you got there, Duval." He raked his eyes up Jeff's body, and he couldn't help but feel slightly molested under the other Warbler's gaze.

"Back off, Sebastian." Nick said possessively. "Jeff and I have great sex without ever needing to be angry."

Jeff turned red and became alarmingly interested in his shoelaces.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. "If you two are finished, I'm afraid we have a competition to win. And you're up first."

"We're ready." Jeff broke in, mumbling a little, reaching a hand up to smooth down his hair. He knew it was probably beyond fixing at this point, but it was worth a shot.

And when they were on stage in their positions, Jeff made sure to give Nick's hand a squeeze before the lights came on. Just to assure both of them that the kiss had been real and something had righted itself. And when the backing vocals started suddenly, Jeff knew he was ready. He spun around and struck a pose, knowing that he was about to give this performance all he had.

"_She told me her name was Billie Jean,_

_And she caused a scene,_

_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one,_

_Who will dance, on the floor, in the round,"_

Nick was suddenly at his shoulder, daring to do a complicated Michael spin in the short rest before the bridge.

"_People always told me, be careful what you do,_

_Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts!"_

_I am so glad that I have a boyfriend_, Jeff thought, smiling, as their voices joined together.

"_Then she came and stood right by me,_

_I could smell her sweet perfume,_

_This happened much too soon,_

_She called me to her room,_

_Hey-ey!"_

The rest of the Warblers broke formation to fall into their choreography, which Jeff admitted looked pretty tight. No one messed up, and it seemed that even their worst dancers had found a little musicality in the beat.

"_Billie Jean is not my lover._

_She's just a girl who claims that I am her one,_

_But the kid's not my son."_

It was hard to simultaneously sing to the audience and to his boyfriend, but somehow Jeff managed to as they commandeered the stage together. They snuck a shared smile, and it was exhilarating to be able to perform without stressing about their relationship.

"_She says I am the one,_

_But the kid is not my son."_

And when the song was over, the Warblers sprawled across the stage frozen in their various positions, the audience was on their feet, screaming and stamping their approval. Jeff knew that they had _killed_ it, and they jumped seamlessly into _Beat It_, the air around them sparking with energy.

Regionals was in the _bag_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If only, if only. I wish the Warblers won Regionals and then Mike, Kurt, Artie, Blaine, and Rory all became Warblers and then we would have dreamboat a capella music ALL THE TIME. And everything would be smoking hot prep boys in blazers and nothing would hurt.<em>**

_**I can dream, okay? ;_;**_

**_Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this story, bless YOU! Peace off. BOOP!_**

**_~SquirrelzAttack_**


End file.
